


I Didn't Hear Anything

by Burnt__Toast



Series: Teenagers Are Dumb but They Mean Well [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gay, I love my boys, If a walkie talkie counts as a phone, Larisher, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Salarry, Sally Face - Freeform, They are gay beans, dicks everywhere, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt__Toast/pseuds/Burnt__Toast
Summary: Sally was trying to have a peaceful night but Larry had different plans when he "accidentally" pressed the button on the walkie talkie while rubbin' one out.





	I Didn't Hear Anything

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NSFW DON'T @ ME

It was a late night for Sal, about 1 in the morning, quietly playing his bass in his room as not to wake up his dad. Gizmo was laying down stretched out in the moonlight and relaxed, peacefully listening to the rain outside. Both sounds of the guitar and weather mixed together softly, giving him a light feeling of unity throughout him.   
That is, until he heard the walkie talkie crackle to life.

The familiar sound was welcome and Sal sat up, putting down his instrument on the side of the bed and walking across the room to reach for it. However, a sound made him flinch and hold his hand back for a moment. What was that? 

'Larry might've pushed the walkie talkie off the bed while sleeping,' Sal thought, 'it's probably nothing.'

However, curiosity pulled him to listen again, carefully putting his ear up next to the speaker. There was heavy breathing, traces of a groan here and there. Was Larry hurt? Was he having a nightmare? Suddenly the sounds paused, a small spitting sound emitted, then the panting resumed, including slick sounds now as well.

 

oh. 

 

OH.

 

Sal blushed heavily as he continued to listen, not daring to pull away from this small midnight blessing. Larry's sounds only growing heavier and louder by the second. The other boy on the line let out a small, high-pitched whine, making Sally's cock twitch in his sweatpants. He desperately wanted to be in the basement right now, watching instead of just listening.

This was bad, this was really, really bad.

But if it was so bad, why did it feel so good?

He couldn't hold himself back any longer, quickly grabbing the walkie-talkie and bringing it to the bed with him. Plopping down on the sheets, he listened again, wanting to hear every little sound the brunette made. Sal wondered what Larry looked like right now, all spread out on his bed, sweating and red as a beet as he stroked his thick cock, drooling precum as he groans and huffs.

His sounds got Sally all worked up, a wet spot now appearing through his sweats over his erection. He shifted his pants down and his dick sprang up, enthusiastic already. He began to gently stroke, his entire mind and soul only able to think about Larry. Sal imagined riding Larry, feeling him deep inside and watching his face contort into pure pleasure, moaning out his name and grabbing the smaller's hips. He thought about how big Larry would be, long and beautiful and perfect as Sal bounced on it. 

He was getting close already, still listening to the sounds on the other line. He could tell that Larbear was getting close too, his groaning getting louder as he pumped his cock. Sal cursed quietly, thinking about himself jerking off Larry instead, feeling him pulse and jump under every touch. Hear him squeal as he pinched his nipple, sucking harshly on the other. Something snapped him back to reality, a small sound from the walkie-talkie that wasn't a groan or breath.

"Oh, fuck... Sal..."

Hearing his name sent him tumbling over the edge, blinding white pleasure shot through him as he arched his back, whining as thick spurts of cum covered his chest and stomach. His entire body spasmed as he quietly called out Larry's name. He heard him finishing as well, a final, elongated grunt surged from his throat. His spent cock gave a small twitch as he imagined how fucking beautiful Larry probably looked right now. For a minute or two he just sat there, tired and nearly falling asleep with his dick out and bare chest covered in spunk. He cleaned himself up and got into bed, and he swore he heard the speaker say "Goodnight, Sal."


End file.
